When A Murderer Lurks Here
by AuthorN.YuM
Summary: (SasukeXReader, and more) Your father is killed by a mysterious man, and he tells you to go to a village called 'Konoha' to fight against him. You provoked him by being the prideful brat you are, technically not your fault. Arriving at Konoha, you are greeted by a white haired man with three kids, about your age. And you are sent to school, after your first day of being in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anon is you. I have Anon as the name because it's the first four letters of the word, anonymous and I couldn't made an actual name for a Sasuke X Reader fanfiction. ;3 Italics is thoughts.

You are ten when the story is introduced. Then you're thirteen. And I'm sorry that I'm being mean to some characters by poking a bit at them and their personalities. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible because Anon is a little bratty kid. But she can be cute, sometimes. Anyways, sorry for being mean to some characters, didn't try to sound too mean. I guess.

I tried to follow the current story where Sasuke was still is Team 7, then I thought I should just forget about the original plot and go with my own and add characters in the story into here. I'll still follow some stuff in Naruto but I'll try not to do too much of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Manga, Naruto, and obviously none of the characters in this story, yet... I do not own the reader. =_=

* * *

You couldn't believe your eyes. The very man who has taken care of you for almost your whole life but hated you anyways, has been killed by a mysterious man that might be or might not be your savior.

_Should I be happy? But he did give me a good home. Who is this guy anyways?_ You watch as the mysterious man approaches you after he did some weird move on your 'father.'

The man goes down to your level and you smile happily, deciding that your 'father' was an asshole anyways.

The man looked very unique. He had eyes that looked like it might be sharingan, but you're not too sure.

"What are you smiling about?" The man asked, giving a questioning look.

You smile more and answer. "You killed my father. Why shouldn't I be happy that a man killed my father, who hit me every night to make me stronger than the day before?"

"Didn't you ever consider the chance that I might kill you too?"

"Yep." The man gives a confused expression. "But, I think that even if you try to kill me, you can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm stronger than you think." You smile as the man snickers.

"I think you're being too prideful."

"My father said the same thing, but after I beat him up, he didn't say that anymore."

"Well, I'll wait for you at Konoha then. If you can beat me, then I'll acknowledge your strength."

"A lot of people say that. Did you know?"

The man laughed. "Yes. I know." The man got up and patted your head. After you flinched at the pat, he laughed and walked out of your house, which didn't look like a house because of the damages from the attack.

"Darn it. I forgot to ask for a name!" You walk around the house growling to yourself about it.

* * *

"Ko. No. Ha." You look around the village gate, wondering if the village was deserted or not.

After looking around, you sensed a presence of four people. You waited a bit until you saw blurred dots of the people.

One was an adult, who had white or silver hair and had his left eye covered with a weird-looking piece of fabric.

The other three were kids, about your age. There was one female, who had pink hair, and a smile on her face. One had blonde hair and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheek. The last one had black hair and a mean frown.

When they arrived at the village gate, the first one to talk was the adult.

"Who're you?" He asked, a bit rudely, you noted.

"I'm Anon." You smiled at the adult, and then at the three students.

"State your business here." The pink haired girl said, putting one of her hands on her hip, almost like a model.

"I'm here to train. What else is Konoha famous for? Actually, I never heard of Konoha until that guy told me to meet him here." You start wondering why he would want to meet here where no one noticed you waiting outside, not even paying mind to the four people in front of you.

"That guy?" The adult asked, which sounded a bit gentlemanly.

"Yes, that guy. He killed my father." You continue smiling, which seemed to freak the pink haired girl, the blonde guy, and a bit of the adult.

"Are you getting revenge?" The blonde boy asked.

"Of course not." You laughed a bit. "We're gonna fight to see who's stronger."

"Well, since you're here and you seem to want to come in. I'm Kakashi." He pointed at himself. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl smiled at you.

"I'm Naruto!" The blonde boy yelled while smiling happily.

"I'm Sasuke." The black haired boy stated with a scary glare.

"Well, hello you all." You smile at the four people in front of you. You really wanted to just go in and do some business and leave soon.

"Since you want to come in, you have to meet with the Hokage."

"H-Hokage?" You tremble at the name. You never heard such a weird and creepy name.

"Yes. She's the leader of our village." Kakashi smiles at Anon.

"S-She!?" Your eyes widen at the thought of a woman being called Hokage.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Kakashi frowns a bit.

"Not much. Maybe some things like people dying and stuff. But I guess everything's alright." You shrug and walk into the village.

"O-Okay." Kakashi walks after you and the three kids seem to have walked away somewhere.

Kakashi and you walk into a large building and the last thing you saw before you went into the large building was a huge cliff with people's faces on them. There were five, four males and one female.

Kakashi knocks on the door that seemed huge compared to your frail body.

"Yes?" A woman's voice said from behind the door.

You shiver at the thought of the woman being Hokage. _What a weird name for a woman!_

"I've met a kid who seems to have business with someone inside the village." Kakashi said, mouth near the door so the 'Hokage' could hear, probably.

"Let the child come in then." The woman said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

She was easily annoyed, you noted.

Kakashi opens the door for you. You bow at Kakashi, only a small bow though, and entered the room.

The room was huge. But the woman sitting in the center of a huge table, who was probably the Hokage, had something large too.

Her breasts were large, you noted.

You looked around the room, wondering who else might be Hokage.

"Hello." You were a bit startled by the voice that came from the Hokage. "Come closer and state your name and business here."

"I'm Anon, and I came here to fight someone." The woman was about to speak again but you spoke more. "It's not a life-and-death match and I don't know the person I'm fighting's name, I only know his appearance."

"I see. I will allow you to live in one of our houses." The woman looks at you, worry in her voice. "But you would need to live with one of our teachers here, because there are no empty house you can live in. Would you like to live in Kakashi's house?"

"Excuse my sudden question." She nods at you, showing she excuses you. "Are you the Hokage?"

She smiles and you smile too.

"I am."

"Great. Then I guess I'll live with Kakashi since I don't know any other teachers."

"I'm sure you will get to know them soon enough." You nod and she smiles more. "You're excused now."

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your presence, Hokage." She smiles even more which makes you smile more.

Your plan to make you look formal in front of everyone seemed to be working well.

After exiting the room and waiting for the Hokage to tell the Kakashi guy that you're living in his house, Kakashi came out, eye wide and you followed him as he went in his house and introduced you to a new room, which you noted was all light colors.

After looking around your new room and wondering what you should buy for your new life to train here, since you might as well get stronger before you fight the murderer, you went downstairs and Kakashi was allowing Sakura and Naruto to come into his house, and a girl with black hair and white eyes.

"Who's this?" The girl asked, watching as you walked down the stairs.

"This is Anon." Sakura said, gesturing like the people who introduce new products. "She's new to Konoha."

"Oh~. Hello Anon. I'm Hinata." The girl named Hinata let out her hand so you both could shake hands. You noted that she blushed a bit while doing this.

You smiled and shook hands with her.

"What's she doing here anyways?" Naruto asked, worry in his voice.

"Anon will be living here for the rest of however long she will be staying." Kakashi smiles at Naruto and he grunted a bit.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled while running across the room to reach Kakashi, who was in his kitchen, making something.

"Yes, yes. What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a smile, which might be fake.

"Can we take Anon outside for a tour of the village?" Sakura asks.

"Sure. I need to get Anon outside anyways." Kakashi said, sounding a bit worried.

"Okay! Lets go Anon!" Naruto took your wrist, which made you growl because you just noticed you had to go outside, a lot more than you thought you would.

"Lets go then." Hinata said, a small worry and fright in her voice.

The four of you were in a shopping district, searching for some good clothes for you to wear. They also wanted to go to the forest, just to see how strong you were.

"Anon! Here! This one might look good on you!" Sakura yelled while dragging you across every clothes store you could see.

"If you allowed me to have time to look at the clothes you offered me, I might like them." You quickly pushed off her grasp and almost ran into a smiling Naruto.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Hinata shouted from a crowded area of the clothing store they were in.

"Hinata! Hurry up. We don't have all day for you. We need to help Anon." Sakura said rather harshly to Hinata.

Poor kid. She's only trying her best to help us, but it's not appreciated.

"Don't worry about it. I have a lot of time to shop." You smile which seemed to make the three smile too, but Hinata smiling with sadness in her white eyes.

"Oh, Anon. Lets just hurry this up and see how you strong you are." Sakura smiles more and runs through more of the clothes stores while dragging you with her.

After a long time of searching for clothes, Sakura finally decided that you should buy this and that. It was almost unbearable for you.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and Naruto ran to her, smiling happily while doing so.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Fight Anon and tell us how hard it is to fight against her."

"Sure!"

Naruto prepares a normal attack which would be a kunai throw. It was a small kunai though.

You growl at how weak the attack would be on you. You start by taking out a Bashosen, which seemed to make Sakura's eyes goes wide.

You wave the fan a bit to see the weight of it. You plan to start a fight with this today.

Naruto lunges at you with the kunai, preparing to stab you with it, probably. You glare at him which seems to have slowed down his speed. You say a few words as a command and wave the fan toward his direction. His speed slowed down drastically, but he did not stop running toward you.

_What a persistent guy._

You don't plan to wave the Bashosen in your hand again, so you take out a kunai. You plan to stab Naruto wherever you aim. His speed starts picking up.

_Almost._

You watch as Naruto runs toward you at full speed. You prepare to stab him and he prepares to stab you. You watch every movement Naruto does and when he is so close to you that you could use your 'special move' on him, you stab him and he stabs you.

You laugh in your mind and twist the kunai so it hurts more than appreciated. You hear a growl from Naruto and you smirk at him, twisting the kunai more and more while he does so with the kunai in your stomach.

"Naruto! Anon!" You both look at where the voice was coming from, still twisting the kunai in each others' hand. It was Sakura, and she looked mad. "You two, stop it!"

You decided that you don't like her at all. She was annoying and you're pretty sure she stops all the violent fun for everyone.

You notice a frown from Naruto and he stops twisting the kunai. You don't though. You stop smirking and twist the kunai one last time.

"Anon! Stop that!" Naruto yelps from the pain and pushes you away, with the kunai in your hand now.

You frown, and then stand up from the push. You smile a bit so you seem like the cheery happy type. "That was fun!" You smile more so they blame Naruto for the injuries.

You know Sakura will, because she's the blaming, controlling type. Maybe even more than that, but you haven't seen that side yet.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled while jumping tree to tree to reach Naruto and you. "You hurt Anon!"

You smirk in your head and smile even more outside.

"It's fine, Sakura. Naruto didn't do a lot of harm." You said, smirking more in your head.

"No, it isn't! Naruto was only supposed to test your skills, but he almost killed you!" Sakura glares at Naruto, who in turn, glares at you.

"You're saying I'm weak?" You frown and try to push fake tears out of your eyes.

"No, no. Of course not." Sakura tries to smile to make you smile. "I'm just saying that Naruto might be too strong for you. I mean, he does have the Nine-Tails in him."

You pretend to think about it, and then smile at Sakura. "Well, that makes sense then! I think I should go back to my new house, so bye."

You jump down from the tree branch you were on and heard Sakura yelling at Naruto from above. You smirk in your head and walk to Kakashi's house.

You walk in, to be greeted by the Hokage and Kakashi talking.

"What's going on?" You look at the both of them, fake worry in your eyes.

"We decided that you should go to school. Since you're a kid anyways, and you need to go to school." Kakashi said, smiling at you.

"When do I start?" You notice the worry in the Hokage's eyes.

"Tomorrow." The Hokage said, more worry added to her eyes.

"Oh, okay." You walk up the stairs and enter your room.

You throw the clothes you bought at the clothing stores Sakura dragged you into, onto an empty table that was near your bed.

You jump onto your bed and look around your room.

_It was never like this at home._

You frown a bit while thinking about how your dead 'father' would hit you to make you stronger and decided for you to marry someone until your old house was ruined by the attack. You smile, thinking about the attack and how it saved you.

You lie on your bed because you're tired from shopping and fighting. You close your eyes and lie to yourself that you won't fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: This is chapter one! I'm so sorry for making Sakura seem like a bitch, excuse my language, but there always need to be one of those rude girl in a story, and I chose Sakura for the role. : Sorry, again. Hope you like my fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: An update. :D I'm sorry for my terrible story. I'm a bad author, and a lazy one at that. If this story seems interesting to people and you guys really want it to continue, I'll continue. But if you guys don't wanna read more of it, I'll stop writing and call it quit for this story. :P

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or characters.

* * *

You open your eyes tiredly and hear the door to your room open. You turn to look at who opened it and it was Kakashi.

You stare at his face and watch as he looks around your room.

"Yes?" You said, trying to startle him, but it didn't.

"The Hokage said she would like me to prepare you for school tomorrow."

"Still a tomorrow? I thought it would be one o'clock or something." You wipe your tired eyes so you don't fall asleep.

"It's only seven o'clock, night."

Your eyes widen and you sit up. "Well, I guess I should prepare for school then."

"Good. Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

He leaves your room and closes your door.

_It's just school. It's not like I'm gonna die learning things. Right? Right!?_

You walk downstairs and note that the guy named Sasuke was sitting on the couch, glaring at you and Kakashi.

"Why is he here?" You growl and look at Kakashi, anger in your eyes.

You find Sasuke to be rude and did not want to even be close to him. Not one bit. Not even breathing the same air as him, but you are, right now.

"He's my best student so he'll teach you some skills. I guess." Kakashi said, worry in his eyes.

"Is he a last resort? I guess I can understand why you had to choose him if he is." You saw a death glare from Sasuke that was most likely directed to you.

"No. I chose him as your teacher, as a first resort." Kakashi smiled, probably. The mask made it hard to tell.

"Ugh. Whatever, then lets start tomorrow." You walk to the couch which Sasuke was sitting on. You took his hands and shook them. "I hope to be in good hands with you." You smile, but he just frowns at you.

"That's nice. I think." Kakashi said, worry in his voice now.

You pull Sasuke so his ear was next to your mouth. You whispered in his ear. "I'm guessing you're not very strong compared to Naruto." You smirk and pull away from Sasuke. He was giving you a death glare, that Kakashi noticed but tried to ignore.

You smile at Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi nervously laughed a bit and you smiled more. You walked up the stairs to your room and went into your room.

You lied on your bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

You were walking to school with Kakashi. You did not like it when he continuously knocked on your door to make you wake up, but you forgave him when he let you kick him because of it.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi and you turned to see a man with a weird-looking haircut and huge eyebrows.

The man was wearing a green jumpsuit, which made you creep out a lot.

"Good morning Gai." Kakashi smiled, you think, under the mask.

"Who's this little girl?" The man named Gai said, giving Kakashi and you a toothy smile.

"This is Anon. She's been making friends since yesterday." Kakashi said.

"I'm new here, so please treat me well." You stare at Gai while trying not to look disgusted at him.

Gai laughs, and you just stare at him. "Well, treat me well too!" He laughs more and walks away, to the inside of the school.

"Anon." You turn and Naruto is smiling cheerfully at you.

"Good morning Naruto." You smile at Naruto. "I'm going to school today and I hope you will treat me well while at your school."

"Sure!" Naruto smiles more. "Lets go in then. You're probably in my class!"

"Is Sakura in the same class as you?" You follow Naruto as he walks into the school.

Kakashi has already left you when he saw Naruto walking toward you.

"Yeah. And Sasuke and Hinata." Naruto smiles more.

"That's nice." You smile a bit, but in your head, you were cursing that the Sasuke guy was in your class.

"Well, this is my classroom. You should ask the teacher or something which class you're in." Naruto smiles as you peek into the classroom.

The only person inside was an adult, who was probably the teacher.

"Hello. Who are you?" The teacher walked toward you, smiling.

"I'm Anon. Kakashi said I should go to school. He said the Hokage prepared me to go to school, and I'm not sure what classroom I'm in."

The teacher frowns a bit, but smiles again. "You're Anon!?" You nod. "Then you're in my classroom. Come in then." She grabbed your wrist and pulled you in.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself when the whole class is here." You look around the room, which was empty except for the teacher, Naruto, and you.

"Of course!" She lets go of your wrist and you walk to Naruto.

"What's up?" You smile at Naruto, who smiles back.

"Nothing much!" He looks at the door which opened and you turn to see who it is.

It was Sakura and a blonde girl with her hair tied up and strands of hair that weren't tied up.

"Oh! Sakura! Ino!" Naruto stood up from his seat and ran toward them to talk to them.

The blonde girl was named Ino.

"You're going to school today, Anon?" Sakura said after noticing you.

You frown a bit at the lack of attention you receive. "Yes. I am."

You sit yourself on a seat and watch as more students walk into the classroom and sit themselves down on empty seats.

After ten minutes, everyone was sitting on a seat and waiting for the teacher to start class, many of them were talking with one another.

You note that Sakura and Ino have a crush on Sasuke.

You look at the teacher, your black eyes staring at her. She didn't seem to notice or she just ignored it, but she made everyone be quiet so she could introduce the new student, which is you.

"We have a new student today, and her name is Anon. Anon, please introduce yourself." She gestured for you to come up front and introduce yourself.

Everyone stares at you as you walk to the front.

"I-I'm A-Anon. I'm new here. A-And I plan to train and l-learn here until I-I'm really strong. I-I g-guess." You look at each of the student's eyes, almost as if they were watching your every movement and you couldn't help but feel chest pain.

"You sound like Hinata!" A student said while laughing a bit.

You blush and you start sweating a bit.

You never told anyone but you're really shy in front of a lot of people. You get chest pain when you look into their eyes and you blush a lot when they make fun of you.

You could hear Sakura say something but you couldn't make it out. You slowly walk back to your seat, blushing madly and darting your eyes here and there to look at everyone's expressions.

"Lets start class then." The teacher said and walked to the front of the class and began teaching about things, you weren't really paying a lot of attention.

After class ended and lunch started, you ran outside to get some fresh air.

"Anon!" A voice called out and you turned. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and a few other people were walking toward you.

"Are you okay? You ran out of the classroom really fast?" Naruto asked, putting his forehead to your forehead.

You blushed more and pushed him away.

_There are too much people here. I should take my medicine._

You jumped to a tree and glared at Hinata and someone who had eyes like Hinata, that spotted you on the tree branch.

You jump into a random classroom and wait a few minutes before you took your medicine.

"Anon!" Naruto said while poping out of nowhere and looking at you, that was under the teacher's desk.

Your eyes widen and you quickly place your medicine into your bag. You pushed Naruto and climbed up the building to the highest classroom. You wait a few minutes and heard the door open. You cringe as you hear footsteps heading toward the teacher's desk that you're hiding under.

You closed your eyes and waited for Naruto or Sakura to yell out your name but there were no sounds. You opened your eyes and your eyes became wider as you saw a boy with short black hair and pale skin staring at you, with a small smile.

"So you're Anon, right?" The boy smiles more and you nod slowly, eyes still wide. "I'm Sai."

"Hello Sai." You smile and crawl out from under the desk. You look around to make sure no one else is in the room. "You're friends with Naruto and Sakura, right?"

"I think I am. It seems Sakura doesn't really consider me as comrades."

"Oh, okay." You look out the door to make sure they aren't on the same floor as you.

"They're not gonna come up here." Sai said.

"Why?" You close the door and lock it to make sure they don't come in.

"This floor is the meeting place for Root." Sai smiles a bit more.

"Root?" You give Sai a questioning look.

"Yes. Well, it was the meeting place. Our leader died."

"That's nice. I guess." You walk toward Sai and sit beside him. "Would you tell Naruto and Sakura that I'm up here?"

"No." Sai smiles and takes out a scroll and a brush, with a cup of ink.

"Why?" You look at Sai in shock and worry.

"Because I don't spill out stuff that easily." Sai smiles more and starts drawing on the scroll.

"That sounds like something from a book or something." You frown at him which makes him frown.

"It is from a book." He continues drawing strokes for the picture.

"Oh. Okay. You seem to not worry about Naruto and Sakura." You look around to make sure they're not here.

"No, not really. But Naruto is very inspirational. Sakura, she seems to like to hit people a lot and get mad at them, mostly me." Sai frowns.

"I see." You look around to make sure no one but Sai and you are inside the room.

"You don't have to look around so much." Sai frowns a bit which makes you frown.

"Sorry." You look straight at Sai. "You said you read about spilling stuff in a book?"

"Yes."

"So you read about how to be friendly with people. To make friends?"

"Comrades."

"Fine. To make comrades?"

"Yes."

"I think I read somewhere that giving nicknames to people make them become closer to you."

"Yes."

"I would like to know what nickname you would give me."

"Ugly."

You stare at Sai in silence and his frown deepens. "I see."

"Sakura beat me up when I called her that. And then I called Ino beautiful and Sakura beat me up again."

"I see." Sai's frown deepens more. "Don't worry about it. I'm not offended at all or anything."

Sai smiles a bit and laughs. "I'm done."

"What is it?"

"I finished drawing this. I didn't have a book or anything so here." Sai hands you the scroll which he was drawing on.

There was Sakura and Naruto holding hands together, Sasuke and Kakashi were behind them.

"This is Sakura and Naruto." You point to Sakura then Naruto and look up to Sai to see him nodding. "And this is Kakashi and Sasuke." You point at Kakashi and then Sasuke. You looked up at Sai and he smiled at you.

"That's correct. This is Team 7, also known as Team Kakashi."

"Shouldn't Sakura and Sasuke be holding hands? Sakura does have a crush on Sasuke."

"Yes. I noticed that, but Naruto likes Sakura." Your eyes went wide. "Yes, Naruto likes Sakura, but Sakura doesn't return Naruto's feelings."

"Does someone like Naruto?"

"Yes. Hinata does, but Naruto is too naive to notice that."

"Does Sasuke like anyone?"

"No. That's why it's so hard to draw anyone with Sasuke. And he has never dated anyone or thought about dating, even though he has a lot of fans."

"I can change that." You smirk a bit.

"How?" Sai smirks too, probably already knowing what you meant.

"I can try to have Sasuke like me and you can have someone else to draw, other than Sakura and Naruto or Naruto and Hinata."

"You will now?" Sai's smirk widens and you could see the evil in his eyes. "You're very devilish, did you know that?"

"Of course I did. I read books, so I can have a lot of friends."

"I think it's about time to go. You're gonna do it right?" Sai stands up and lets out his hand so you can use it as a support to stand up.

You take it and he pulls you up. "Of course. Well, bye." You open the window and jump down and you smirk to yourself while thinking of a plan to be Sasuke's soon-to-be lover.

* * *

"Anon! Where were you?" Sakura said after class ended.

"I was talking to Sai." You state blankly.

"So that's why I couldn't find him either!" Naruto shouted while walking out of the classroom with Sakura and you.

"Naruto, don't shout in our ears!" Sakura glared at Naruto, but smiled at you. "So where are you gonna go now?"

"Well, Kakashi wants Sasuke to teach me some skills so I guess back home and waiting to be taught."

"You're so lucky!" Sakura frowns and looks a bit jealous. Naruto looks jealous too.

"I guess. I think Sasuke is a bit weird though." Sakura glares at you, which makes you nervous. "But I also think he's kinda cute. I guess?"

Sakura smiles and pats you on the back. "You're never gonna date him though, so don't get your hopes up."

You try not to glare and just smile a bit.

_Don't get your hopes up either._

"I won't. I really wanna look as pretty as you, Sakura. I mean, look at you." You smirk in your mind while Sakura grins at you.

"Yeah! You'll never match up to me." Sakura smiles and points to Kakashi's house. "Well, bye then Anon."

"Yes. Bye Sakura, Naruto." You wave as you enter your house.

You close the door behind you and glare at the boy sitting on the couch.

"I guess you're pretty friendly with someone." Sasuke smirks at you.

"I guess I am." You walk toward him. "Lets just get this over with and begin my training."

"Yes. Of course." Sasuke stands up. "In the forest?"

"I don't really care. I need to talk to Sai after training, so hurry it up." You glare at him as he snickers.

"You know that Sai has no friends right? He's part of Roots."

"I think he's nice. And what does it matter to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He smirks and goes out of the house. You follow after him.

After training for what seemed to be two hours, he finally ended training and you went to find Sai.

* * *

You were walking down the streets of Konoha when you spot Hinata and the boy who had the same eyes as her.

"Anon!" Hinata runs toward you, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"What's up Hinata?" You smile at her.

"Nothing m-much. I'm shopping with my cousin N-Neji."

"Is that who he is? No one has told me about him."

"Oh right. N-Neji is very s-strong and some p-people fear him."

"I see. I heard you like Naruto." Hinata blushes heavily and hides her face from you. "Don't worry too much about it. But I also heard Naruto likes Sakura."

"I-I know. He makes it so painfully o-obvious." Hinata blushes more.

The kid named Neji walks toward Hinata and you.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Neji frowns at Hinata, but glares at you.

"I'm f-fine." She tries to stop herself from turning more red. "So A-Anon, what are you doing right n-now?"

"I'm gonna go find Sai and chat with him for a while." You grin toothily at Hinata.

"Sai?" Hinata looks at you as if you were crazy. "Sai was part of Roots. You know?"

"Yes. I know." You said with annoyance in your voice. "Sai himself told me he was part of Roots."

Hinata frowns. "I think I saw him talking with Naruto at the ramen shop."

You grin in your head. You were hungry anyways, and you're going to get one of those two boys to treat you to ramen.


End file.
